deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/First User Warrior Battle: The Owner vs Claimteoir Meisce
Kyle Dash, the chilling Antartic killer who was chosen by an entity to bring sacrifices to satisfy it's ravinous appetite; VS Claimteoir Meisce; the nigh-unstoppable maniac who terrorized Europe and Russia for 20 years WHO IS DEADLIEST? Kyle Dash Kyle Dash was an ordenary man who worked at an Antartic outpost and befreinded a leapard seal. Until one day, One by one, expedition members dissapeared without a trace. The last three remaining workers discovered what was happening far too late. Even the metal door couldn't protect them. But one escaped and they followed. Dash however found himself standing before a spider-like entity. Whether he agreed or not at first doesn't matter, what does is that he and his seal, Rose, are hunting fools to sacrifice to the entity. Weapons Primary: Ice Axe w/KA-BAR blade attached to bottom *'Length:' 36 inches (including KA-BAR blade) *'Weight:' 2 Pounds *'Materials:' Steel head, aluminum shaft *'Use in Kombat:' A tool once used for climbing icy mountains, now used for cutting deeply into flesh with a single blade. It also has a KA-BAR blade rammed into the bottom that can be used if need be. Secondary: Shark-tooth Macuahuitl *'Length: '''48 inches *'Weight: 2.5 lbs *'Materials: '''Hardwood & Great-White Shark teeth *'Use in Kombat: Weilded like two-handed longsword, Kyle always goes for the neck for a quick kill Ranged: Spear-gun *'Effective Range: '''4 yards *'Maximum Range: 10 yards *'''Projectile Velocity: 200 ft/s *'Use in Kombat: '''A standard launcher for a barbed spear that comes with an attached rope to quickly pull the projectile back to reload or a bring a victim closer Special: Rose *An extremely large leopard seal that can chase after Survivors on her own and kill them with her skull-crushing bite or stay by her Owner's side and bark to alert him of nearby Survivors. Armor: Scrap Metal Chestplate *'Material': Scrap metal *'Weight (if my math is right):' 27.5 ibs *'Use:' Made From several rusted and archaic metals. This armor only covers his chest area, but is easily concealed under his parka. Claimteoir Meisce Not much is known about this drifter's past. He only cares about four things: Money, booze, weapons, and sasisfying his own bloodlust. For 20 years, he terrorized eastern Europe and Western Russia, slaughtering all those who dared to confront him, police officer, vigulantes, even elite soldiers couldn't stop him. Until, one day, he vanished. Some say that he was crippled in a scuffle with a KGB agent and died in the cold, others say that he is simply biding his time, until it's time to kill again. Weapons Primary: United Cuttlery Shillelagh *'Length:' 37 inches *'Materials:' Polypropylene and Wooden cap *'Weight:' 1.5 ibs *'Use in Kombat:' The Shillelagh may look like an ordinary walking cane, but realy it's a leathal weapon, it can easily smash skulls, snap limbs in half, and, with his strength, shatter bullet proof glass like nothing. Unfortunetly for any one who challenges him, he is a master of Bataireacht (Irish Stick-Fighting). Secondary: Grosse Messer *'length:' 44 inches *'Materials:' 1055 Carbon Steel *'Weight:' 4 ibs *'Use in Kombat:' The Grosse Messer is a single-edged, two-handed sword used for slashing and thrusting. This time around, he has no training in proper Messer sword-fighting and just rushes in sword swinging like a maniac, relying on his physical strength and ferocity over technique. Ranged: Detonatable Flammenwerfer 41 *'Range': 80 feet *'Maximum Range': 105 to 130 feet *'Weight': 48 lbs *'Ammo': Gasoline and tar *10-second bursts *'Use in Kombat:' This is no ordenary Flamethrower. It may function like one, but, it has a 2 ibs of Semtex attached to the bottom, he always carries the detonater Special: Twin Kukri *'Length:' 20 inches *'Materials:' 440 Stainless Steel. *'Weight:' 2 ibs (1ib each) *'Use in Kombat:' The Kukri is a machete like weapon designed for combat. While Claimteoir has no real training with them, he makes up for it with the extreme ferocity of his Hack n' Slash fightingstyle. Armor: Lamellar *'Material:' Steel Scales and leather fasteners *'Weight:' 48 ibs *'Use:''' Covers his front, back, shoulders/upper arms, and thighs. It's very resistant to slashes and bunt-force trauma, while not instantly weak to thrusts, if the lacing unravels or gets damaged, the scales will loosen and either fall off or move out of the way of thrust attacks. X-Factors *Physicality: Claimteoir has been shown to be able to force open a crocodile's jaws, snap steel bars, and run at 45mph despite the weight of his gear and catch bolts from a Steel Cross bow (205mph) out of mid-air. He also has inhuman pain tolarence, being able to continue to fight with a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle, and 5 broken ribs as if they didn't even happen; Kyle has shown to be strong enough to break various metals with ease, while starts off stuck at a brisk walk at first, his speed increases the more his victims are injured. He is extremly hard to kill, the only known methods being decapitation or destruction of the heart. *Experience: Claimteoir has terrorized Europe and western Russia for 20 years, and in that time, he's taken on Cops, Vigulantes, and Elite Soldiers; Kyle's been killing for over a decade, but, he mostly goes after defenseless humans, but some victims like Laurie Strode and Bill Overbeck put up a decent fight, but they were armed with flashlights and pallets. *Tactics: Claimteoir's insanity prevents him from formulating complex plans, he usualy takes his enemies head on, relying on his strength, ferocity, and firepower to overwhelm and intimidate his enemies. However, he isn't an idiot, he often pulls last ditch tactics when desprate, such as throwing his Flammenwerfer at his enemy and then detonating the Semtex attached into the bottom of it; Kyle's best known stratagies are to use Rose as a support and sneak up on victims and cripple them before he kills them. Notes 1. This will take place in Canada 2. Voting closes Christmas eve 9:00pm Central Standard Time 3. Grandma got run over by a reindeer TRIUMPH OR DIE! Expert's Opinion Category:Blog posts